100 Words
by Maho-chan
Summary: A collection of HYD moments from 100 to 900 words focusing on the romance between Tsukasa and Tsukushi. UPDATED Drabble 21: Snooze.
1. Cherry Blossoms

Written for Tiptoe39 by request, Challenge: Cherry Blossoms

_Disclaimer: I don't own HYD, wonderful Kamio-sensei does._

* * *

**Cherry Blossoms  
A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan  
**

* * *

"This is stupid." 

Tsukasa muttered as cherry blossoms showered down from above, landing on his clothes and in his unruly hair. It had been his idea in the first place, wanting to see the "poor man's" Hanami, but after the third deluge of petals he was ready to go home.

Impatiently brushing the petals off and trying not to think about how they were the color of her soft lips, Tsukasa growled out her name.

"MAKINO."

"What?" Tsukushi answered back, feeling irritated.

Annoyed at his tone, she dropped the picnic basket and turned to look at him. But any exasperation she felt was lost at the comical sight of Tsukasa covered with cherry blossom petals and trying without success to brush them off.

The wind picked up and he practically snarled, then doubled over to run his fingers through his hair to shake and pull the petals off.

Stifling a laugh, Tsukushi moved to stand before him. She regarded Tsukasa for a moment then pushed his hands away, using her own fingers to pick the petals off.

Tsukasa looked up at her, meeting her eyes. Seconds later, there was a rush of movement and she found herself being held off the ground in his arms, her feet dangling, her eyes level with his.

Mesmerized by the intensity of his gaze, she was startled when his lips were suddenly upon hers, kissing her incessantly.

In between kisses, Tsukasa whispered,

"Damn…poor…people…"

then moaned in annoyance when she pulled way and whispered back

"This was your idea remember?"

His final reply was to cover her lips with his.


	2. Something Missing

For Rikkitsune, Challenge given: In 100 words write how Tsukushi felt after kissing Rui when she realized she wasn't happy even though she should be.

_Disclaimer: I don't own HYD, Kamio-sensei does._

**

* * *

Something Missing  
A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

His hair had been soft to touch, she mused, although Tsukushi couldn't quite pinpoint what was missing.

Soft hair, nice kiss, gentle manner. A mysterious smile afterwards that confused her instead of set her heart beating faster.

Something was missing.

Her mind supplied an image and a thought and she mentally pushed it away, not wanting to see, not wanting to know. Clutching her hands to her head, she groaned as it came back into her awareness.

Curly hair, possessive, hungry kiss. Abrasive manner.

The missing piece. Squeezing her eyes shut, she burrowed under the covers and tried to forget.

* * *

_(4/30/06) I need to reread the HYD manga because I haven't read it in so long. Right now I can't remember the exact details surrounding this event. So this may deviate from cannon HYD. _


	3. Fool For You

Written for the Live Journal Community DailyPrompt. Topic from 6/29/06: too hot, too humid.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)_

**

* * *

**

**Fool for You  
A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan **

* * *

The sun was bright, the summer heat felt stifling and the cicada's racket was the only sound as Tsukasa waited in the deserted park. When Tsukushi had said "Meet me at the park, I'll come after work." he had been mesmerized by her hopeful expression. She rarely asked him out and going to the park was a first. With dates, he usually had to take the lead. 

Surprised and elated by her unexpected request, Tsukasa had covered up his joy by answering with some snappy retort. What had he said? Oh, something about the stupid park and it being a stupid idea. And he had also said something about how he _might_ be there.

She had bit her lip then and looked nervous until Tsukasa had flicked her in the forehead and said "Baka, just don't be late." Walking away, Tsukasa had shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled to himself. She could have asked him to meet her in the depths of some awful hell and he would have gladly waited there.

Looking around, Tsukasa found the bench beneath a bower of lush wisteria and sat down. It was too hot, too humid and he was fairly certain Tsukushi was now an hour late. Feeling a little lightheaded, Tsukasa realized that he probably ought to go home. But he couldn't bring himself to stand, to dial his car and leave this place. He wanted to see her even if the temperature was almost unbearable. Gazing at the brown grass and the barely working fountain, Tsukasa inwardly moaned.

Where was she?

Suddenly, he heard his name called, Tsukushi's voice sounding frantic and concerned. Tsukasa stood and hazily watched Tsukushi coming towards him, noting that the uniform for her part time job looked tacky and poor. But her face...Tsukasa was entranced. As Tsukushi hurried towards him, Tsukasa fought the urge to grin.

This was what he had waited over an hour for.

As Tsukushi babbled an apology and some excuse about her boss, Tsukasa thought that it was moments like this that made his day bearable. It was moments _with her_ that made his life worth living. He wouldn't trade moments like this for the world. Dizzily, Tsukasa stared at Tsukushi, feeling more than a little unsteady. She must have noticed, for in the next moment she was pushing him to sit on the bench with an adorably worried expression. Feeling guilty, Tsukushi fretted, upset that Tsukasa was looking pale and disoriented.

Looking up at Tsukushi as she called him an idiot for waiting so long for her in the heat, Tsukasa gave into that grin.

"Makino."

He said gruffly, reaching for her so that he could steal her lips for a kiss.

_:I'd do anything you asked me to...:_

Holding her close, he pressed his forehead to hers, loving how her expression softened and she blushed.

"I'd wait anywhere for you."

Tsukasa whispered closing his eyes as she gently touched his cheek.

_:Because _I am_ a fool.:_

_:For you:_


	4. Unspoken

Drabble inspired by the Live Journal Community Daily Prompt using the topic from 07/08/06 "the job from hell".

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)_

_

* * *

_**Unspoken**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

**

_It was the worst job she had ever had._

Tsukushi sighed sleepily as Tsukasa gathered her up in his arms and lay down with her on his soft bed.

How Tsukushi hated her job at the convenience store. Her boss was cruel and the hours were long. But her need for money was great and her pride wouldn't let her quit.

Tsukasa hated it too.

Tsukushi had long ago convinced him to let her make her own decisions about her work, making him promise not to say anymore about it. It took a great deal of restraint on Tsukasa's part to 'keep it to himself', but he did so anyway.

Looking into his eyes and clutching the material of his shirt, Tsukushi knew what Tsukasa would say if he could.

"Baka, find another job!" he'd yell. Or worse "Damnit, what money do you need? Let me pay, I can't stand worrying about you!"

But true to his word, Tsukasa didn't say those things, although they way he treated her spoke of his concern. His eyes scanning her face communicated "_Don't do this anymore."_

The touch of his lips to her forehead expressed "_Don't you understand that you don't have to work?"_

His fingers gently combing through her hair meant _"I want to take care of you."_

And the whisper of her name told her _"I love you so much."_

Wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her face to his, Tsukushi breathed in his scent as she held him, understanding what he didn't put into words.

"Domyoji." Tsukushi whispered, closing her eyes and beginning to fall asleep.

:I love you too:

She thought as his arms tightened around her and dreams overtook them both.


	5. Stepping Together

_AN: Inspired by the music in the trailer for the Japanese movie "Waters" as well as the song Kitto Daijoubu by Arashi. Characterization beta read by Mizy. Re-edited and reposted on 7/27/06. __Hope you enjoy:) _  
_  
_Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :P

* * *

**Stepping Together**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

**

_What is she doing?_ Tsukasa wondered as he watched from his position behind the door and tried not to laugh. The music video played loudly as Tsukushi happily danced around the room, unbeknownst to her that Tsukasa was standing there enjoying her every move. 

"Lucky Lucky Baby." Tsukushi sang loudly as Tsukasa pressed a fist to his mouth and tried to be quiet.

Moving forward, his steps careful like a cat's, Tsukasa reached out to grab Tsukushi by the waist.

Tsukushi screeched in surprise, raising her fists only to drop them as she beheld his amused expression.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance." Tsukasa said with a grin.

"That doesn't count as dancing! And you weren't supposed to be watching!" Tsukushi sputtered as Tsukasa held her to his chest and chuckled.

"Baka. C'mon." Letting her go and starting to move with the music, Tsukasa swayed his hips and with his hands coaxed her to do the same. Tsukushi opened her mouth in shock.

"Domyoji! What are you doing?"

Now holding her hands in his, Tsukasa instructed her "Makino, move your feet. You were doing it before."

As Tsukasa stepped forward, Tsukushi stepped in time backwards hoping she wouldn't fall. "See, you can do it!" Tsukasa said encouragingly as he led them around the room. "Now you can't say that you won't dance with me!" Tsukasa laughed loudly.

Staring down at their feet, Tsukushi said musingly "You really are quite good."

"Of course I am!" Tsukasa replied.

Stepping together, moving forward, moving back, their bodies turning in time with the music, Tsukushi couldn't help but laugh as they circled the room. Dancing with him _was_ fun. About to tell him so, she was stopped short as he raised a hand to twirl her under his arm.

Tsukasa dipped Tsukushi backwards into his arm and paused, his face very close to hers. Tsukushi gasped in surprise.

"Domyoji?"

Instead of answering, Tsukasa gave her a challenging look with his eyebrows raised.

And as he leaned into kiss her they both lost their balance and tumbled to the floor.

"Ow." Tsukushi moaned from underneath him. Tsukasa groaned into her shoulder.

"That wasn't how it was supposed to go." He mumbled, meeting her gaze. Absently, Tsukasa traced the curve of Tsukushi's cheek with his finger and frowned.

"Baka. I can't believe we fell down." Tsukushi said, trying not to laugh and failing.

"Makino. Stop laughing." Tsukasa continued to look unhappy.

"Why are you frowning?" Tsukushi questioned with an amused smile on her face.

Tsukasa looked away from her and grumbled.

"No reason."

Giggling, Tsukushi whispered "Don't be embarrassed. That was fun."

"I'm not embarrassed." Tsukasa said gruffly.

Tsukushi blushed, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss. Eyes wide, Tsukasa made little shocked noise before growling and kissing her harder. And as they kissed, the music video still playing in the background, Tsukushi thought she had never been happier.

Because whenever she was in his arms...

_Everything was unbelievably, wonderfully, and completely_

_Fine._

* * *

AN: The lyrics "Lucky Lucky Baby" that Tsukushi sings are from Kitto Daijoubu by Arashi. 


	6. Slow Dance

_AN: Inspired by the sound of the song "Hanabi" by Ikimono-Gakari. Lately I am in a dancing mood. Hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango :)

**

* * *

**

**Slow Dance  
A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

**

Tsukasa held Tsukushi tightly in his arms as he pressed his cheek against her soft hair. The murky atmosphere of the club and the fast music were incongruous to the slow circles they turned on the dance floor.

Inhaling the scent of his cologne as she rested her head on his shoulder, Tsukushi was torn between content and confusion.

Wasn't it strange that on the crowded dance floor they were the only ones holding each other so close? Weren't they completely ignoring the circumstances and the mood?

Gazing up at him Tsukushi shouted over the din. ""Domyoji, don't you think we should dance faster?"

"No." Tsukasa responded before touching his lips to Tsukushi's forehead.

Looking around Tsukushi yelled "But no one is dancing this slowly. Shouldn't we dance like every one else?"

Tsukasa pushed Tsukushi away from him slightly so that he could look into her eyes. Tsukushi gaped at him as the flashing lights revealed his amused grin.

"No, we shouldn't." Tsukasa replied pulling her into that slow familiar embrace again. Nuzzling her forehead, Tsukasa continued "I'm Domyoji Tsukasa. Aren't you Makino Tsukushi?"

Placing her hand on the back of his head and pulling him towards her so she could speak in his ear, Tsukushi asked "What are you talking about? You aren't making any sense."

"Baka." Tsukasa replied brushing his lips against the curve of her cheek. "Think about it."

"You are so weird." Tsukushi mused as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Tsukasa suddenly moved away. As the music changed to another fast pop song, Tsukushi gaped at Tsukasa in surprise as he firmly steered her towards the doors, his arm around her shoulders. Where were they going now? He was being strange again, Tsukushi thought. And what did he mean before?

Tsukasa led Tsukushi out to the street as he took out his phone to call his car. Deciding not to read too much into Tsukasa's actions, Tsukushi pulled away from him to take out her own cell phone. Noting lateness of the hour, Tsukushi was surprised when Tsukasa abruptly hung up the phone and pulled her close for a passionate kiss.

As they kissed, Tsukasa wrapped his arms around her waist. In the background the muffled music from the club could be heard as the first slow song of the night started.

Giggling into his mouth, Tsukushi thought to herself _'Only this guy would have timing like this'_.

"Makino, is there something funny about my kisses?" Tsukasa asked.

Feeling amused, Tsukushi whispered back, "They are finally playing a slow song, you idiot, after we spent so long dancing slow to fast music!"

"You still don't get it do you?" Tsukasa replied as he lifted her slightly off the ground. Tsukasa grinned and twirled Tsukushi around in the light of the streetlamps. Tsukushi gasped as she finally caught his meaning from before.

_They danced to their own beat…_

_And always would._


	7. Weed

_AN: Inspired by the Thirty Minute Original Fanfiction Challenges Community on Live Journal. This story is based upon Challenge #16. Hope you enjoy!  
_

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)

**

* * *

**

**Weed**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

**

Her name meant "weed" but as far as Tsukasa was concerned the idea that she was some unwanted nuisance was the furthest from the truth.

_Her strength fascinated him_

_Her tenacity drew his admiration_

_Her uniqueness made him smile._

_And her integrity made him crave her company more and more._

If he could change the meaning of her name to fit what she meant to him, she would be a lush flower blooming in a barren desert. Something vibrant, alive and _real _that beckoned to him and saved him from loneliness. Among the fake smiles and the kowtowing masses interested in his money and power only Tsukushi had ever dared to gaze upon him with defiant eyes. Tsukasa knew she truly understood and accepted him for who he was inside.

At this particular moment, Tsukushi was irritated at him, having shoved her small hospitality gift into Tsukasa's chest when he insisted on announcing her presence to everyone at his families' huge Christmas party.

"This is my girlfriend Makino Tsukushi!" Tsukasa said loudly, pointing at her and grabbing her arm so she couldn't run away. He nodded at his guests, silently ordering everyone in sight to greet her. As the chorus of voices surrounded her, Tsukushi lifted her chin and replied to the crowd.

"Merry Christmas" Tsukushi said repeatedly as Tsukasa held her hand in his. Blushing with embarrassment, Tsukushi pinched his fingers in retaliation.

Tsukasa couldn't help but grin.

_She was wonderful._

He clasped her shoulders and drew her close to him, ignoring how she resisted and tried to pull away.

"Makino." Tsukasa said quietly, ignoring the whispers his actions drew. "Thank you."

"For what? It was just a box of cookies from the department store." She replied even as her eyes softened and she blushed at the closeness of his face to hers. "Domyoji, people are staring at us. Are you really that excited about cookies? Aren't there enough deserts on the table over there?" Trying to pull away from him Tsukushi said nervously "Announcing me was enough! Don't you dare start acting dirty minded in front of all these people! I'll kick you!"

"Moron." Tsukasa replied before gently kissing her lips.

Tsukushi squirmed a little even as she kissed him back. Tsukasa smirked as Tsukushi moved away and hissed at him. "Idiot." It was more of an endearment than an insult spoken softly and breathily against his lips.

Tsukasa laughed as Tsukushi kicked him lightly and halfheartedly in the shin.

He wasn't able to change the meaning of her name but he_ knew_ that someday he would definitely give her his.


	8. The Man of Her Dreams

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)  
_

* * *

AN (1/31/07): Today is Domyoji Tsukasa's birthday! Hope you have a great "Domyoji Tsukasa" day. :) 

This drabble was inspired by Episode 29 of the Hana Yori Dango Anime and prompt #29 from the Live Journal community 30Kisses. Hope you enjoy! --Maho-chan

* * *

**The Man of Her Dreams**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

_She could have been many things_, Tsukushi realized as she watched Tsukasa sleep. 

The sound of the ocean and the accompanying tropical heat added to the warmth Tsukushi felt gazing upon Tsukasa's face in the moonlight. She wasn't quite sure why she had awoken thinking these thoughts, but as she heard the waves softly lapping against the beach outside their window, she fondly touched his hair, feeling the softness of his curls beneath her fingertips.

She could have been an office lady, making tea and answering phones, only to retire at the age of 30 after having wedded a nice, normal salary man. She might have spent her life as a housewife doing the expected things, grocery shopping, cooking and cleaning and always working hard to make ends meet.

Instead she was here lying next to Tsukasa, knowing that their tomorrow would bring another day filled with unexpected experiences and endless possibilities. If there was one thing that Tsukushi knew it was that her life with Domyoji Tsukasa was anything but ordinary.

She was married to the man of her dreams…

In the past she would have never guessed that man would be him, this guy who lacked the qualities of the ideal she had cherished long ago. He was easily annoyed, always arrogant and such a brat.

And yet it was undeniably true, he was the one who had made all her dreams a reality, all those dreams that in the past she had never dared to hope would come true…

And all those dreams that she hadn't known she had yearned for until they had been realized in being with him.

"Who would have ever thought that this guy would be the man of my dreams?" Tsukushi whispered aloud. A red tag and a swift, hard kick had eventually led to this moment. And he who had once been so disliked now made her so content…

_And so happy._

Tsukushi lovingly caressed Tsukasa's cheek and he frowned and covered her hand with his to hold her fingers still. As Tsukasa wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace Tsukushi leaned into him and closed her eyes.

Tsukasa mumbled sleepily "Stop being such a pervert. Quit staring at me and go back to sleep." He pressed his face into her chest and groaned agitatedly. _"Tsukushi."_

Tsukushi smiled wryly and then whispered "Shh…" affectionately.

Holding him to her Tsukushi heard the ocean again as she kissed the top of his head and then rested her cheek against his hair. The sound of waves gently lulled them both back to sleep.


	9. Skyline

AN: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)

* * *

**Skyline  
****A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

**

Snow fell softly upon Tsukushi as she stood gazing out over the New York skyline, far above the hustle and bustle on the city streets below. All was surprisingly quiet, save for the sound of her soft breathing. Her warm exhalations created puffs of steam in the cold icy air.

Tsukushi blew on her fingertips as she looked around at the drifts of snow that covered the balcony. The hotel staff usually removed the snow when it fell.

But today, Tsukasa had ordered that they bring more snow so that it piled up in mounds around the expansive terrace.

He was such an idiot.

Just because she had admired a snowman in Central Park didn't mean he needed to dream up difficult schemes and make his staff inconvenienced!

It had been mortifying, watching those poor people bring tubs of snow up through the elevator to the penthouse floor. They had been soaking wet by the time they were through.

Tsukushi glanced at the two snow people that now stood among the drifts. The petite snow girl wearing one of her hats looked cheerful next to a great glowering snowman with a frowning face and pine cone hair.

'He's such a brat.' Tsukushi thought to herself. Coming closer to finger the snowman's pine cone hair, she mused.

"But it _was_ fun."

Tsukushi held out a hand to catch a few snowflakes. As they melted in her palm, she quietly gazed up at the sky. Her vision was filled with them. They fell upon her skin like dozens of kisses against the warmth of her face.

Like Tsukasa's kisses at night, only cold and wet instead of warm and intense.

Caught up in that odd comparison, Tsukushi laughed out loud. She patted the snow man absently and smiled.

Only to gasp a second later when she was jolted into Tsukasa's arms as he enveloped her in an embrace. She blushed as he leaned his chin on her head and then kissed her hair.

"Moron, what are you laughing about out here in the cold? Are you talking to yourself again?" Tsukasa joked.

The amusement was apparent in his tone and even though she wasn't facing him, Tsukushi knew that he was smiling. Gazing at the snow people and feeling warm in his embrace caused Tsukushi to smile as well.

"I do not talk to myself." She retorted out of habit. She leaned against him. "I was thinking about the strange hair on this snowman. Just like your hair." Tsukushi teased. She readied herself for the inevitable argument.

But Tsukasa didn't take the bait, for he was more content to be peaceful with her in that quiet place.

"Whatever. Silly woman." Tsukasa said quietly as he held her closer. Reaching up, Tsukushi affectionately clasped his arms that were around her shoulders. Tsukasa leaned his cheek against her hair.

And as the snow continued to fall, they held each other as they watched the New York skyline light up with the coming dusk.


	10. One of Those Days

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)_

* * *

AN: Thanks again to La Fee Verte for beta reading. Hope you enjoy this 10th drabble in "100 words". :) -Maho-chan

* * *

**One of Those Days****  
A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan **

* * *

It was one of those days when nothing went quite right. Tsukasa hadn't gotten to talk to Tsukushi before leaving for school and it had thrown off his whole morning.

Tsukasa glowered at the students passing him in the hall, resolutely ignoring their stares. He ran his fingers through his hair and grumbled as some girl scrutinized his legs. He didn't care if it was snowing. He didn't feel like getting dressed up today and since he was the leader of the entire school, if he wanted to wear basketball shorts to school, well he could.

It would be a new fashion statement, he grumpily thought. And those who didn't appreciate it were a bunch of morons.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Tsukasa turned and found himself face to face with Akira.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Akira looked Tsukasa up and down and raised his eyebrows. Tsukasa growled low in his throat and Akira carefully let go. "Ah, well, you know, Tsukushi is over there waiting for you."

Tsukasa pushed Akira out of the way and stalked over to where Tsukushi stood. He bore down on her, an angry look on his face, only to stop in surprise as she calmly held up a cup of coffee. She placed it firmly in his hands, ignoring his intent stare. She motioned for him to drink, a slight frown on her face. Tsukasa dutifully drank as he watched her closely.

"You idiot, I went to your house this morning, you know." She started. Tsukasa choked a little.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I even brought you some onigiri, but you had already left." Tsukushi reached into her bag and pulled out a small bento box. Taking out one of the onigiri that was inside, she reached up and popped the entire piece in Tsukasa's mouth, as she absently said. "I thought I'd surprise you today but I understand if you were busy."

Tsukasa let out a little disagreeing sound, his mouth full of rice.

"You know, we don't always have to talk in the mornings. We could just see each other at school." Tsukushi said diplomatically. Tsukasa tried to chew faster, feeling irritated that he had let her stuff so much food into his mouth. He shook his head in response, but Tsukushi barely noticed.

"I am okay with it." Tsukushi said quietly. Tsukasa put his hand on Tsukushi's shoulder as she continued

"And you probably have lots more important things to do in the morning…"

He quickly drank the coffee to help him swallow. As he did, Tsukushi said resolutely, "So it's settled. I won't call you or come over in the morning before school anymore."

She nodded to herself.

As she turned to leave, Tsukasa muttered "Like hell it is, you moron." Tossing the empty coffee cup to the ground, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, his lips coming down on hers. And as he kissed her soundly, and felt her tentatively begin to respond, Tsukasa decided that maybe this day wasn't going to turn out so badly after all.

* * *

-Maho-chan :) 3/12/09


	11. Everything At Once

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango :)_

_

* * *

_AN: Thanks again to La Fee Verte for beta reading. Hope you enjoy this drabble based upon the manga. :)

* * *

**Everything at Once****  
A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

Tsukasa watched Tsukushi pace, a perplexed look on his face.

How many activities did his woman actually have to do today?

He listened as she listed them off to herself as she moved about. She had already counted past 10 on her fingers at least twice. She was so busy all the time. Why was she always trying to do everything at once?

"Grocery store, I need to get radishes for the dish I'm making for dinner tonight. And I need to go the stationary store for some pens." Here she frowned and paused. "And I need to get some laundry detergent; the discount store would be the better place for that." She absently continued.

Tsukasa rubbed his eyes sleepily and then continued watching her from his vantage point on the tousled bed. When she had jumped up earlier, she had said she was going to get a drink of water. But then she had glanced in her bag, remembered something and started talking to herself…

"Makino." Tsukasa said, trying to get her attention. She continued to pace, not noticing that as she did so, his shirt that she was wearing revealed a little more of her bare legs.

Tsukasa blushed and stared, hypnotized by the view of her agitatedly prancing around his room. As she placed a hand on her hip and concentrated on remembering, even more of her bare skin was revealed.

Tsukasa swallowed and tried again. "Hey Tsukushi!" Even though he spoke louder, she still continued to frown to herself, still lost in thought. He got up from the bed, dressed only in his boxer shorts. As he moved towards her, Tsukushi mumbled.

"Do I need flour? If I am going to make tempura for our lunch boxes tomorrow…"

He grabbed her shoulders; his gaze still trained on the shirt she wore that he now realized was barely buttoned. Warmth spread from his blushing face throughout his body. And still, Tsukushi remained unaffected.

"And this idiot doesn't like tempura so maybe I'll have to think of something else."

Tsukushi sighed and then finally took notice of Tsukasa. "Do you eat eggplant? You don't do you…what about potatoes?" As she gave him an expectant look, Tsukasa bent his head and impulsively kissed her.

"Hey!" Tsukushi protested, as she brought her fists up to push him away. "I'm trying to figure something out!"

"Stupid woman, it doesn't matter." Tsukasa said affectionately. And as he drew her back towards the bed, ignoring her weakly sputtered complaints, Tsukasa smiled happily before he pressed another ardent kiss against Tsukushi's lips.

* * *

-Maho-chan (4-8-09)


	12. Successful in Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango._ :)

* * *

AN: Thanks again to La Fee Verte for beta reading. Hope you enjoy the 12th drabble in 100 words. :)

* * *

**Successful in Love****  
A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

The snow crunched under their feet as they slowly shuffled towards the shrine. Tsukasa glared as he was jostled by the crowd and put his arms around Tsukushi. Holding her in a firm grasp, he narrowed his eyes at their destination, the offering box at the end of the long, crowded walk.

Tsukushi glanced up at Tsukasa as he growled low in his throat. Giving him an exasperated look, she elbowed him and then said "Stop being scary, you idiot."

"There are too many people here." Tsukasa complained. Tsukushi elbowed him again as she saw him glance back at where they had left the driver and SPs.

"Don't get any funny ideas." She said. "This is what it is always like on New Year's Eve."

Tsukasa frowned and continued to move them forward. "I could have arranged for us to have the shrine to ourselves." He muttered.

Tsukushi turned to him and declared. "But then it wouldn't be a fun experience!"

"This is fun?" Tsukasa looked around him skeptically. As another person bumped into him, he tightened his hold on Tsukushi.

Tsukushi shook a finger at him. "No more complaining, this is the way it is done! We always have to brave the crowds to make our New Year's offering. See, there is the offering box! We'll go and make our offering and then go buy some good luck charms."

"Charms?" Tsukasa repeated, feeling wary of the housewife who was pushing him in the back. He longed to turn around and shout at the woman.

Finally fed up with being frustrated, Tsukasa used his imposing height and strength to begin pushing them through the crowd. Tsukushi complied, unable to resist his momentum with his arms around her shoulders. The crowd finally parted and the offering box appeared before them. They quickly threw the coins in, Tsukasa faltering before Tsukushi showed him how to clap his hands and bow his head. Tsukushi barely had a chance to make her New Year's wish before the crowd bore down on them again. Tsukasa grabbed Tsukushi's hand and tugged her away and down to the place where they sold charms.

"Makino, let's get out of here soon." Tsukasa said, again looking around him warily. Tsukushi nodded absently as she pulled on his arm, her eyes trained upon the nearby table that was laden with charms.

"Ok, but first…"

Tsukushi pulled out her wallet as she read the types that were available.

"Traffic Safety, General Good Luck, Success with Exams." She read to herself.

"I will buy it." Tsukasa offered, pulling out his wallet. Tsukushi shook her head and continued to look. Tsukasa reluctantly glanced at the brightly colored piles and saw a matching set of charms that interested him.

"Successful in Love" the pair of charms said with bright gold lettering. Tsukasa glanced at Tsukushi, suddenly feeling a little shy. He scratched his head, trying to figure out the best way to broach the subject.

Only to be surprised as Tsukushi suddenly smiled and said "There they are!"

She plucked "Successful in Love" from the display and said merrily. "These please!"

Tsukasa watched as Tsukushi paid for the charms. He stared as she pulled the pair of charms out from the paper wrapping and handed him one of them.

"This is yours. And this one is mine." Tsukushi instructed. As Tsukasa inspected the charm in awe, she continued. "See! Didn't I tell you this was a fun tradition?" She smiled up at him happily. Tsukasa slowly nodded. Holding the matching charm tight, he affectionately put an arm around Tsukushi and began to lead her to the car, thankful as always that she was with him.

* * *

-Maho-chan (4/26/09)


	13. Infinity

_Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)_

AN: Thanks again to La Fee Verte for beta reading. As always, hope you enjoy! -Maho-chan :D

* * *

**Infinity****  
A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

**They slow danced on the terrace, surrounded by the starry heavens. The only sound was Tsukasa's low humming, which strangely enough made some kind of tune, albeit one that was unintelligible. Tsukushi paid little attention, her fingers clutching his jacket, and her head on his shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes, she beheld the malfunctioning telescope that was supposed to have transported their sight to the distant skies.

Tsukasa paused his humming as he glanced over at the telescope as well. "Stupid thing." He muttered, as he leaned his chin against the top of Tsukushi's head. "I wanted to look at Saturn again." He pressed a kiss against her hair and held her closer. "Of all the times, it had to break tonight."

Tsukushi nuzzled his shoulder, her eyes closing.

"Hey Makino." Tsukasa said softly. "Are you sleeping?" He asked as he continued to guide them in slow circles. Tsukushi shook her head.

"How can I be sleeping? We are dancing here." She quietly replied.

"I'm just checking." Tsukasa said, smiling down at her with amusement. As she raised her head and met his gaze, he brushed some hair from her cheek. He then glanced up at the stars.

"It would have been really spectral." Tsukasa said glumly. Tsukushi looked up as well, but watched his upturned face rather than the glowing Milky Way. Overcome with emotion, she ignored his mistake.

There was something about tonight…

Maybe it was the eternal beauty of the night sky, as if the heavens were enveloping them. Maybe it was the chilly air and the warmth of his arms holding her tight. Or that this evening reminded her of when that he had given her the Saturn necklace that now rested against her neck under the layers she wore. That strange night, where she had thought a telescope was a bazooka and a warm, intense kiss had her mesmerized.

Little had she known that the glimmers of feeling she felt for him then would be a pale shade to the depth of what she felt now.

Somehow, as time had passed, her feelings for him had grown incredibly.

She wanted to be with him, day after day.

And to her chagrin she realized that feeling was now an almost desperate need.

That was ever present, always.

_Idiot._

She thought about herself and him all at once. Her grip on him tightened.

And as Tsukasa continued humming, all the while holding her even closer, Tsukushi rose on her tiptoes and kissed his chin. It was a small, bashful kiss that soon became another and another, as she found her way to his lips. And as they passionately teased each other's lips, her love for him was as immense as the galaxies that stretched into infinity above them.

* * *

-Maho-chan :) (5/1/09)


	14. Another Christmas Eve

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)_

AN: Thanks again to La Fee Verte for beta reading. Merry Christmas, everyone! As always, hope you enjoy. -Maho-chan :)

* * *

**Another Christmas Eve**  
A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan

* * *

It was a little chilly in the corner of the hotel foyer, just outside the ballroom where a festive holiday celebration was in high gear. A slight draft wafted through, hinting at the snow that fell softly outside the huge glass windows. Tsukushi shivered and tucked Tsukasa's coat around her as she did her best to curl her legs under it. Eyes still closed, she adjusted the soft cloth around her shoulders, and then sighed as she was engulfed in the familiar scent of wool and his cologne. Nestled among the plump cushions, Tsukushi sleepily inched further into the sofa as the lights of a towering Christmas tree twinkled above her.

Tsukasa's scent penetrated her dreams, bringing comfort and sweet imaginings of that curly haired idiot. Unbeknown to her, the party continued on. Icicles were forming outside the window nearby.

And after a while, a soft shuffling footfall was heard.

_Silly, how could you fall asleep here?_

Tsukasa thought to himself as he leaned over Tsukushi. He brushed a wisp of hair from her cheek and frowned.

_You are always too tired. I told you that you should take the day off on Christmas Eve!_

_And we didn't need to come here; we could have just stayed in tonight._

But Tsukushi had insisted on attending Shizuka's holiday party.

Tsukasa carefully sat next to her on the couch, so that she was curled around him. Tsukushi shifted in her sleep and clutched at his coat. He arranged it around her shoulders carefully and then began carefully removing the high heels she wore. Tsukasa pulled each shoe off then dropped them onto the carpet, smiling slightly as Tsukushi flexed her toes in her sleep. He tugged the edges of her long formal gown over her bare legs, noting that she was shivering a little.

_I should take her home with me now._

As the clock chimed midnight, Tsukasa smiled a peaceful smile.

_Another Christmas together. _

He thought happily. He cupped her cheek in his palm, and smiled when her eyelashes fluttered. About to shift her into his arms so he could carry her to his car, he was startled as her arm shot out and she punched him in the shoulder.

Tsukushi came out of sleep ever so slowly, her groggy mind beginning to register her surroundings. Someone was touching her. Tsukushi winced as warm fingertips caressed her face.

"Wha?" she mumbled. The person took her hand and held it.

Tsukushi opened her eyes and sleepily gazed at Tsukasa. Recognizing him, she felt instantaneous emotions so strong that she blurted out her thoughts.

"Oh…it's you. Stupid." She groaned softly, before yawning into her fingertips.

Eyes still closed, Tsukushi missed how Tsukasa frowned and raised an eyebrow at her in reply.

She sighed to herself as the scent of him pervaded her senses again. She registered the warmth of his body next to her, and moaned softly.

"Love you…" Her voice trailed off. After a moment, the only sound from her was a barely audible snore.

Tsukasa grinned before gathering Tsukushi into his arms and giving her the softest of kisses. She slept on in his arms, a small smile gracing her sleeping face.

In the distance, the clinking of glasses and laughter could be heard. Tsukasa ignored it all, content to watch Tsukushi dozing in his embrace, and not paying attention as their friends sang a merry rendition of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas."

* * *

-Maho-chan (12/24/09) :D


	15. Dearest Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)_

AN: One of the writing communities that I follow had the prompt "stuffed animal". :) This is what I came up with for that prompt. Many thanks again to Joanna for beta reading. As usual, hope you enjoy reading this! :) -Maho-chan

* * *

**Dearest Love****  
A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan **

**

* * *

**

Tsukushi buried her face in her pillow, her arms wrapped tightly around the large stuffed dog at her side. As the light penetrated the curtained windows, she dozed.

A few moments later, as she began to wake, twinges of longing tugged at her senses. She curled her fingertips into the stuffed animal's dark fur as she sighed sleepily.

It was the beginning of another day with Tsukasa far away in New York.

Tsukushi turned onto her side and slowly opened her eyes.

It wasn't easy getting up on these days. When she had been in high school, and he had been mere miles way, she had always gotten up so easily, jumping out of bed at the thought of fighting with him and later waking up with a smile because she was happy and excited about seeing him.

It was still early, her alarm hadn't rung yet. She could sleep in a little. With Tsukasa away, she didn't have much else to look forward to besides her busy schedule.

Leaning her cheek against the stuffed dog, she looked over at the stuffed animals that lay strewn about her room. There was a stuffed animal bears, a tiger, two gorilla and a several more large dogs like the one in her arms.

"That crazy guy," Tsukushi thought as her eyes closed.

She hated when Tsukasa would return to New York after what always felt like too short of a visit. He'd leave at the last moment and in the middle of the night as he tried to prolong their time together.

And always, no matter how careful he tried to be as he gently pulled away from her sleepy embrace, she would wake to the lack of him in her arms and embarrassingly find herself brought to tears.

"Idiot, how am I supposed to leave if you cry? Stop it now!" he'd say.

They always had some variation of the same conversation at those times. His voice would be gruff with longing and her words were always punctuated by soft sniffles.

"Moron, I'm not crying! I have allergies," she would sob defensively as he held her close.

"Makino! I can't stand it when you cry! Stop it now," he'd chastise, his voice a little hoarse. He always tried to kiss her tears away.

But that just made her cry harder.

They'd stall like this until Nishida's phone calls rang throughout the room and they knew there was no more time left.

"Stupid, you have to go now," Tsukushi would say as she tried to marshal her emotions. Tsukasa's kisses were always fervent as he coaxed her to lay down.

"Go back to bed." These words were usually accompanied by a knock on the head. "And no more crying."

She'd pretend to fall sleep. She usually held her breath so that he wouldn't think she was still weeping. But the tears would continue to fall down her cheeks as she heard Tsukasa cursing to himself under his breath as he left.

The memory brought tears to her eyes once more.

It would be another few hours until he made his usual call through the video phone. She'd have to be patient.

But she wanted to see him so much that it was embarrassing. Even those few hours were almost unbearable. She shook the stuffed dog in arms.

"Moron," she said to herself, as she punched it lightly with her fist.

This dog and the other stuffed animals had been that crazy guy's idea of a solution to the pain of their midnight partings. Nowadays when he visited he would slip one of these stuffed animals into her arms before he left. And idiot that she was, she would sleep on while holding that stuffed animal, only to wake up the next morning to find him on the video phone instead of in her arms.

She was always so annoyed by the trick that she'd forget to cry.

Tsukushi buried her face in the stuffed animal's soft fur. How did it get to be like this? She knew she should be stronger about their partings; she was a "weed" after all. And Tsukasa was his usual dumb self.

But she couldn't help it. She really, really missed him.

So much, too much, enough that it was almost a physical pain.

He was her dearest love.

That she couldn't bear to be without.

She groaned and hugged the stuffed dog close, embarrassed once more.

Someday, when Tsukasa had finally returned and they were together for good, she would keep all the stuffed animals on a shelf somewhere instead of strewn about by her futon.

And she would make sure that she cherished waking up with Tsukasa every morning and be thankful that tearful goodbyes were in the past and over with.

* * *

-Maho-chan :) (10/3/2010)


	16. Suddenly Forgotten

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)_

AN: I had fun writing this late one night. :D Many thanks to Joanna for beta reading. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Suddenly Forgotten****  
A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

**She was having that feeling again.

Was someone watching?

Tsukushi slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The room was still darkened, the curtains closed tight against the outside world. The pillows were scented with cologne and soft against her cheek. She turned slowly and blinked up at the billowing canopy of the ornate bed. Turning to her other side, she found Tsukasa where he had been when she had dozed off, sitting next to her on the bed and watching TV. As the TV light flickered over his serious features, Tsukushi yawned.

Her eyes closed and she dozed, the sound of the TV growing fainter and fainter.

Until…

Tsukushi's eyes opened again.

Tsukasa was still watching the basketball game intently. He didn't look at her as she gazed up at him.

Tsukushi frowned uneasily.

Why did she still feel like someone had been watching?

Tsukushi slowly closed her eyes again.

Tsukasa shifted ever so slightly next to her. Tsukushi kept her eyes closed, and held her breath.

Her nerves tingled in anticipation.

And then it happened.

She was being watched _again._

Her eyes snapped open, to find Tsukasa leaning over her and watching her intently.

"AGH!" Tsuksuhi screamed, startled by his closeness.

"AH!" Tsukasa also shouted as he jumped backwards.

Tsukushi clutched the blankets close as Tsukasa clutched his chest.

"Makino!" he complained. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Dumbass, why are you staring!" she cried as she shook her fist at him. "Pervert!" she added.

As his breathing calmed, Tsukasa said defensively. "I am not a pervert!"

He clamped his hand over her mouth before she had a chance to protest. Tsukushi squirmed as he lay down next to her, his fingers still gently pressed against her lips.

"Crazy woman, can't I watch you sleeping? I'm your fiancé, after all," Tsukasa said indignantly.

"Mph." Tsukushi shook her head to free herself from his grasp.

"No! It's creepy!" she said, a fierce blush rising on her face.

Tsukasa drew close and pressed his forehead to hers.

"No it isn't," he said definitively. "You looked cute," he commented as she pulled the covers up over his shoulders.

"You are so weird. Why would you watch me sleep?" Her arms came around his neck.

"Because you snore and drool and mutter about cooking. And sometimes you sing in your sleep and…OW!" Tsukasa groaned as Tsukushi kicked him under the covers.

"Tsukushi, damn you, stop it!" he cried.

"Well, you do things in your sleep too!" She wanted to come back with a snappy retort but suddenly realized that he never did anything strange while sleeping.

He never drooled. Even his stupid curly hair stayed practically perfect.

She wracked her brain for an appropriate comeback. Tsukasa watched her with amusement.

"You hog the bed!" she finally blurted out. "You lay all over me and you never wear a shirt and…_and_…"

"You call my name and kiss me too much!" she exclaimed, trying in vain to feel vindicated.

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow at her.

Tsukushi fidgeted.

"Anyway, stop watching me!" she complained as she tried to turn away from him.

Tsukasa held her still and edged forward.

She frowned at him as he inched forward, his arms coming around her waist.

"I still think you are a weird pervert!" Tsukushi grumbled. She struggled and squirmed until she accidentally knocked her head against his.

Tsukasa winced and then moved swiftly, gathering her up so that she lay pressed up against him.

His breath was warm against her cheek as he said softly.

"So what about my wanting to look at you and kiss you is weird?" He nuzzled then kissed her face softly.

"Stupid," he mumbled before eagerly covering her lips with kisses.

"Blockhead…moron…" Tsukushi moaned in between ardently kissing him back.

Their embraces ever more passionate and the kisses reached a fevered pitch until she moved one way and he moved another way.

And they suddenly tumbled off the bed.

Tangled up in blankets, they both shrieked with alarm, their silly argument and his habit of watching her sleep suddenly forgotten.

* * *

-Maho-chan :D (10/3/2010)


	17. Wishful Thinking

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)_

AN: Many thanks again to Joanna for beta reading. :D All spelling mistakes in this fic are intentional. Hope you enjoy reading this one, too. :)

* * *

**Wishful Thinking****  
A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

Going grocery shopping was _not_ his idea of a date, Tsukasa thought as he dutifully carried the shopping basket that Tsukushi had shoved at him earlier.

As they strolled down the aisles of the market, the basket grew heavier with cans of food, cleaning products, shampoo and conditioner, bread and some other items he didn't recognize. He spent a little while contemplating a cleaning sponge in the shape of a cake.

_Commoners are weird, _he finally deduced.

Then he grimaced as Tsukushi exclaimed over a huge Tuna that was being carved up in the fish section.

Followed by a complete overthrow of her wish to buy extra natto for the bentos she planned to make for him that week.

"No."

He firmly placed the package of natto back on the cold rack and dragged her away.

_Who can eat that much natto anyway?_

He frowned at the thought of it.

"Fine, alright," Tsukushi replied. "But isn't the basket heavy? Why don't you use a basket holder?" she suggested as she began to lead him towards the drinks section.

"I don't need it," Tsukasa said gruffly. He was determined not to look like the apron clad housewives who kept eyeing them curiously and were now blocking his way.

He took a deep breath and marshaled his patience as he moved between their carts. Tsukushi wandered away from him and he found her at the end of the aisle, happily drinking samples of juice. As he caught up with her, she put a small plastic cup to his lips. He drank it as she thought out loud.

"I wonder, should we get pancake mix or waffle mix this time?" She stared off into space, mentally calculating the ingredients she would need. Tsukasa grimaced at the aftertaste of the beverage, which the store clerk cheerfully informed him was melon juice.

"Huh?" he replied as Tsukushi smiled at him excitedly.

"We need strawberries & waffle mix. But do they have a waffle maker on sale today?" She pointed at him. "I'll make you special unsweetened waffles. C'mon!"

As she took off down the aisle, Tsukasa threw the cup at the clerk and hurried after her.

_I am not losing her in this store like the last times! _he determined as he caught up with her again. Tsukushi was sighing over the prices of waffle makers. She fingered one box that held a waffle maker that made heart-shaped waffles.

"Too expensive," she said sadly as she looked inside her wallet.

Seeing the wistful look on Tsukushi's face, Tsukasa instinctively reached for the waffle maker, only to wince as she slapped his hand away.

"Don't even think about it!" Tsukushi chastised him as she waved a package of pancake mix.

"I'll just save up!" she said optimistically as she led him away.

They headed towards the registers. As they neared the front of the store, Tsukasa stared at a bunch of bamboo trees that were set up inside the entrances. The trees were covered with long colored slips of paper.

_But it's not Christmas, _Tsukasa thought perplexedly.

Tsukushi's delighted laugh and tugs on his arm brought him closer to the odd-looking papered trees.

"These are for Tanabata!" Tsukushi exclaimed. "I had forgotten that we could do this at the market today."

A friendly elderly lady pressed pens and long strips of colored paper into their hands. Tsukasa set down the shopping basket.

"A wish?" He gave Tsukushi a sideways look as the lady explained about Orihime and Hikoboshi, and a story that he was barely interested in. As Tsukushi happily began to write on her slip of paper, Tsukasa brought his attention back to the lady.

"Yes, put a wish down! It will come true!" The lady urged him. He bent over the low table as Tsukushi finished writing and moved to tie her written wish to the tree.

Tsukasa wrote carefully and surreptitiously, crossing out a few misspellings here and there, as a blush began to creep up his neck.

As he finished, Tsukushi guided him to the tree where he tied his wish next to hers. He smiled with satisfaction, then scooped up the basket before following Tsukushi to the registers.

"Makino! Damn you, wait up," he called after her.

As he hurried away, a slight draft from the front doors opening fluttered the Tanabata wishes. The old woman smiled with amusement at the two newest wishes.

"_I wish we wil be tugether alllways."_

"_Heart shaped waffle maker."_

_

* * *

_-Maho-chan :) (10/3/2010)


	18. Expressions of Love

_AN: __Here is another drabble for you to enjoy! :D -Maho-chan  
_

* * *

**Expressions of Love**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

Sojiro frowned as he continued on his stroll by the school fountain. Akira furrowed his brow. Rui glanced around.

"Did you just hear snarling?" Akira asked curiously. Sojiro nodded then shrugged.

"Maybe someone brought their dog here." As the noise continued in another pitch, Rui looked around again.

"Ah, just forget it Rui." Sojiro said. "Let's go get something to eat."

They sauntered past the tall hedges and up the stairs, leaving the sound behind them.

* * *

The tree bark was rough against the back of her legs. Tsukushi leaned back into the tree as she glared up at Tsukasa. Growling, she shook a fist in his face.

"No more making arrangements with the apartment buildings that I live in! I am doing fine with my rent. You don't need to do anything special for me, I'll manage."

Tsukasa scowled and pressed a fist above her head and into trunk of the tree as he leaned over her. "Did you or did you not skip dinner yesterday to save money to pay for your rent?" He grumbled as he drew closer to her. Tsukushi stiffened.

"Who told you that? The SPs again? Anyway, it isn't something for you to be concerned about. I can go without dinner." She said defensively. She patted her stomach. "I have a thick waist."

"No you don't! Your waist is fine." Tsukasa argued back. "Stupid, can't you just accept something from me?"

"Not something like this! You have to let me take care of myself." Tsukushi yelled. "Idiot guy, you aren't superman. You can't fix everything."

"Idiot?" Tsukasa repeated incredulously. "Listen, crazy woman, you…how am I supposed to stand by when you are eating a quarter of a melon bread for lunch…or you live in that run down building that could fall apart at any moment?" He took a deep breath and then shouted. "You are moving in with me! I have plenty of space at my house."

"That won't work!" Tsukushi cried.

"Why not? My mother doesn't care anymore. My house has more than enough rooms. You can have your own suite of rooms. Your own wing even." Tsukasa said exasperatedly. "You are my girlfriend." He added in a desperate attempt to convince her.

Tsukushi shook her head stubbornly. "We just can't do it that way. It's not proper. And I can't owe you like that again."

Tsukasa grabbed her chin with his fingertips. He forced her to look at him. As he did, he pounded the tree with his fist again.

A soft breeze tousled their hair. The branches of the tree shuddered as golden leaves began to rain down from above. Tsukushi was momentarily distracted as Tsukasa lectured.

"Listen, you have to start depending on me."

Tsukushi blinked as the leaves continued to fall. Tsukasa yelled. "Are you listening? I care about you. I'll do what I have to do to keep you safe."

"If it were me, would you let me be like that? Last month when I had a cold you brought me soup everyday and sat beside me while I slept. What if I had made you go away?" Tsukasa complained. "This isn't different."

Tsukushi brought her attention back to his angry face. All around them leaves fell in a steady rain of gold and auburn as Tsukasa continued with his tirade. "I worry every night that you are going to get attacked or your building will blow up because it's so old, or something will fall on you." He grabbed her shoulders, his hands shaking. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

Tsukushi stared at him, wide eyed.

"I'm going to protect you, damn you. Because I love you." He declared in a low voice.

_I love you._

It was hard to stay angry in the face of those words, in the face of the emotion that she felt towards him too, the emotion that made this curly haired, pride filled guy, the most important person in her life. An emotion that made it hard, if not impossible, to avoid putting down her pride.

"Can't you just accept it because of that?" He argued.

Tsukushi sighed.

_He's right. Stupid guy._

When she didn't answer and sighed in that seemingly disappointed way, Tsukasa's shoulders slumped.

"I don't care what you think. I'll keep helping you." Tsukasa said hoarsely. "Anyway, we can talk again later." As he turned away, Tsukushi reached out and grabbed his collar.

She lunged forward to kiss his cheek. And as she did, they lost their footing on the slick grass. He wrapped his arms around her and turned to cushion their fall. As they hit the ground, Tsukasa groaned with pain, Tsukushi caressed his cheek with her fingertips then pressed her face against his.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, her expression worried and contrite.

He placed both hands on the side of her face and kissed her hard. She kissed him back, overcome by how one of their typical arguments, complete with swearing, shouting and growling, had somehow turned into an expression of the love between them.

* * *

_-Maho-chan :D (5/31/2011)_


	19. Absentminded

AN: Here is yet another drabble for 100 words, as always, hope you enjoy it! :) -Maho-chan

* * *

**Absentminded**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

Tsukasa wandered down the hall to his class, his bag held loosely in his hands. As he neared the private classroom he shared with the F4, he smiled goofily to himself and then glanced at his phone.

It was only a few more hours until he could see Tsukushi again.

Tsukasa re-read her last text message.

"Idiot, I'll see you tonight at my apartment. Tsukushi."

Tsukasa stared at the message until the professor opened the door to the classroom.

"Oh! Good afternoon Domyoji-sama! Come inside." The professor waved him into the classroom. Tsukasa wandered dreamily towards his desk and sat down. He sat there for a long time, barely moving, until Sojiro leaned over and whispered. "Hey are you OK?"

Tsukasa nodded absently.

Akira leaned over as well. "And why are you wearing a turtleneck? It's 70 degrees outside." He queried.

Tsukasa opened his laptop. As he booted it up, he began to smile.

Sojiro and Akira exchanged looks.

"He's being weird again."

"I know."

Rui glanced over and then back at the professor.

The professor started to teach. He spoke at length about business management principles, only pausing when Tsukasa's phone rang.

Tsukasa answered it.

"Yo."

"Hey." Tsukushi replied.

Tsukasa blushed, immediately remembering how he had held her so close last night. Her kisses had been sweet.

They sat there quietly, just listening to each other breathe. Everyone watched until it was clear that Tsukasa wasn't going to hang up the phone. As the professor started talking again, finally Tsukushi spoke.

"Are you in class now?" she asked quietly.

"Not really." Tsukasa replied. He blushed. "What about you?"

Tsukushi paused.

"Huh?" she finally asked a few moments later.

They sat there for a while. Tsukasa's heart started to pound. On the other side of the line, Tsukushi let out a little breathy exhalation.

Which reminded him of last night, again.

Tsukasa tugged on his collar agitatedly.

He unconsciously leaned into the phone.

"Oof…Hang on…I just tripped and fell into my futon...ugh." Tsukushi mumbled.

And then she whimpered.

Tsukasa inhaled sharply.

"Damn you, Makino. Stay there!" he shouted as he stood up from his chair. He moved towards the door.

"Where are you going? Domyoji-sama?"

The professor tried to entreat him to stay but to no avail. Tsukasa paused by Sojiro on his way out.

He motioned to his laptop and barked "Bring this to my house after class!"

And as he did, he tugged on his collar again.

Before turning and rushing out the door.

Sojiro smirked as he met Akira's gaze. Akira raised his eyebrows.

Sojiro pointed to his neck, directly under his earlobe, then wrote on his notepad, Rui looked over at them. And as Sojiro showed Akira and Rui what he had written, they shook their heads and chuckled with amusement,

_Kiss Mark._

* * *

-Maho-chan ;D (5/23/2011)


	20. The Same, Yet Different

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)_

_AN: As always, hope you enjoy! If you do enjoy this, please let me know! -Maho-chan :D_

* * *

**The Same, Yet Different  
A Hana Yori Dango Drabble**  
**By Maho-chan **

* * *

Tsukasa wandered through the sea of well-dressed people, barely nodding as they bowed deferentially to him.

He scanned the crowd, as several people tried to catch his eye. He ignored his mother's friend who wanted to introduce him to her son. He avoided the new CEO of one of the Domyoji Corporation's satellite companies, the one who could never stop babbling insincere praise. And he turned his back upon a group of debutantes who giggled and made eyes at him.

As he sidestepped a waiter who offered him an appetizer, he noticed Sojiro off to the side of the room. Sojiro continued to romance the girl next to him as he absently waved to Tsukasa. Tsukasa inwardly groaned as he passed another annoying waiter who insisted on giving him a glass of champagne.

Glancing over the crowd again, he noticed Rui was a few feet away from him. As Akira talked animatedly, Rui smiled and Shizuka laughed. Tsukasa sipped the champagne and walked away as another group of enterprising contacts of his father tried to start up a conversation with him.

Tsukasa didn't stop walking until he reached a set of ornate double doors.

Stepping outside onto the veranda then closing the doors behind him, he breathed in the cool night air.

These dinners were always the same, with the same cast of characters, including his mother's friends, batty old women who wanted to marry him off to their daughters or be friends with their sons, his father's business contacts, all of whom wanted to convince him that the Domyoji Corporation should back their newest company, and his own friends who he was glad to see but didn't quite make the situation much better.

How many of these boring dinner parties had he endured, making polite conversation, eating the same food and trying his hardest not to punch someone in the face?

And how many times had he ended up on this same veranda, trying to get a moment away from it all?

He gazed at the full moon until suddenly the door opened next to him.

"Hey I want to be alone." Tsukasa uttered, immediately bristling with annoyance. But as a familiar face appeared, he began to smile.

"Well excuse me." Tsukushi said angrily in reply, "You're the one who invited me." She gave him an irritated look. "And I have been trying to find you for twenty minutes now!"

"Where have you been? I've already been cornered twice by your mother's guards who were convinced I was a servant that shouldn't be here." Tsukushi took in his appearance and the glass of champagne in his hands and then looked around the deserted balcony. Tsukushi shook her head before stepping towards him and closing the door behind her.

"I don't think I'll never get used to these parties." Tsukushi admitted.

Tsukushi moved towards Tsukasa and took the champagne from him. Setting it down on a nearby table, she approached him again. She absently began adjusting his tie as she continued, "What are you doing out here anyway?" Tsukushi asked quietly. Tsukasa looked down at her, taking in her shimmering party dress and high heeled shoes. Her hair was curled into ringlets and piled up high on her head.

When he didn't answer, she looked up at him. She touched his cheek.

"Idiot, are you okay?" Tsukushi asked, "Did something happen?" She warily looked around.

"Please don't tell me your mother is trying to do something again."

Tsukasa reached up and held her wrist. He leaned towards Tsukushi until he could feel the warmth of her body. She looked up at him confusedly.

Tsukasa's gaze locked onto hers, before he bent his head and kissed her gently.

How many dinners like this had he endured? As Tsukasa pulled Tsukushi closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, he understood that from now on, these dinners would be different. Even if the same cast of characters still appeared, for once he wasn't bored or feeling so alone.

He lifted Tsukushi in his arms, letting her protest loudly in his ear, as he moved away from the doors, the dinner party and his world, intent on the only person that mattered to him.

* * *

-Maho-chan :) 7/8/2011


	21. Snooze

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)_

* * *

AN: Enjoy! :D -Maho-chan

* * *

**Snooze  
****A Hana Yori Dango Drabble  
****By Maho-chan**

* * *

All was quiet save the ticking of a nearby clock and the sound of birds outside the window.

_Damn birds _

They were always so loud in the morning. Tsukasa groaned and buried his face in the pillow as much as he could while lying on his side. After a while he shifted positions and reached out to the other side of the bed. He frowned and muttered her name.

And then he sighed as fingers brushed a curly lock from his forehead and then settled on his cheek.

A thumb rubbed his cheek gently as a kiss was pressed to his brow. There was a beeping sound and then her hair brushed his shoulder as the alarm on the bedside table behind him was clicked off.

He breathed deeply, inhaling the familiar scent of her warm skin.

Another kiss touched his temple and as he furrowed his brow. He felt the sheets being pulled up around his bare chest. Warmed by the covers, he sighed as one of her hands cupped his cheek.

He slowly scooted forward, until her arms wrapped around his neck. And as he pressed his face into the open collar of her pajamas, he felt a little pinch on the back of his neck.

"It's 7:00 am, sleepy." Tsukushi said softly.

Tsukasa shook his head and encircled her waist as he embraced her. She began whispering in exasperated tones, something about cook making miso downstairs and getting ready to go, but he ignored her, content to doze some more.

_Stupid work. _

_So what if he was the head of the Domyoji Group, this was where he wanted to be today. _

He groaned softly at this thought.

As she pinched him again, he woke up a little more. Her exasperated tone had turned to begrudging affection as she tried to shake him. He responded by nuzzling then kissing the hollow of her neck repeatedly. As he trailed kisses up to one of her sensitive ears, he was rewarded by one of her breathy whimpers.

As Tsukushi relaxed against him, she muttered, "Fine, five extra minutes."

Tsukasa smiled, and engulfed in the warmth and scent of her, acknowledged that he would have to do this again in five minutes before contentedly falling back asleep.

* * *

Maho-chan ;D (8/6/2011)


End file.
